When Monsters Dance
by Eatmykimchi
Summary: Sometimes what a monster needs, is a beauty to change him. There is NO BEAUTY in this story, only monsters trying to eat each other to determine which is the strongest. WARNING. M for language, gay/lesbian and heterosexual sex, SM and a bit of noncon in the future..as well as morally challenging/inacceptable OC.
1. Chapter 1

**When Monsters Dance **

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my second fic and I have decided to make it much MUCH darker than the other one. You should know that I like to build in stories slowly, step by step, so I am sorry if the first chapter is not intriguing enough, but I can promise chapter two is better, and the suspense will keep being build in.**

**The OC who will be coupled with Loki has NOTHING to do with traditional OCs, you should know. She isn't a feable damsel in distress nor a bad ass warior who is good at fighting just 'because', and even less that woman your eyescan't leave because she is abnormally gorgeous or something. **

**She will be morally ambiguous, and is NOT a nice person. Nor even good enough person. If you know anyone like herin real life, you might want to give them a therapist's number. **

**It isn't a spoil, you just keep that in mind before you start reading.**

**BE WARNED! There will be SEX, not always consensual, and men on men as well as woman on woman. I am ot an expert at writing smutty fictions but I am reading too much porn to be a sane person and I think I can manage to make it a minimum arounsing. **

**Since I have this other fic (a Legomance, becaue I'm an eternal romantic, my previous sentences proves it lol) going on, this one will not be uploaded every week but every two or three weeks. but rest assured that IT WILL BE finished. **

**Feel free to suggest things you would like see in it: funny situations, sexual things you'd like to read about, murder? I don't know! Just whatever! Ideas are always welcomed and I'll try to include them if they fit in with the story line and the characters.**

**Criticisms are always welcomed too. Though if it's about the vocabulary or grammar, please let me know nicely, I am 100% french I just happen to be able to make sentence in english without murdering the language because of my englishincompatible DNA x)**

**(NAME) indicate's who's point of view the chapter is focusing on.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**(Loki)**

Getting off his hospital bed with difficulty, Loki thought of his sentence as too cruel once more. Being and chained and whipped everyday until the end of his days sounded far more enjoyable than what he was living now; constantly being surrounded by mortals, having no other choice than to let them touch him so that they could heal him, since his godly abilities had been stolen from him. And even _that_ it seemed they couldn't do properly. After all the strange products they had injected him with, how could his bruises still be visible? His lips still be swollen? His ribs still be broken? It had been a week already, the pain shouldn't be lingering in his body any more!

Worse. Now they were throwing him out of their healing institution, without having done him any good, even if hey insisted on saying they had saved his life. "_With broken bones, you should rest, __**at home.**_" they said. _"The beds here or for those who need __**constant**__ medical assistance."_ they said. Idiots. He had no home _and_ needed constant medical assistance. Without this thing they called morphine even breathing hurt.

He put on the clothes the nurses had stolen from him at his arrival. They had washed it but the blood stains were still visible. Weird specimen those women dressed in white, he thought. They hid behind his door and watched his every move, giggling. He could hear them now. At first he had thought they knew who he was and were spying on him for S.H.I.E.L.D. But if they had known he was the one person who destroyed the city called New York and tried to enslave their planets with some alien army, they probably wouldn't have helped him. They probably would have tried finishing him instead.

"You may come in and offer your assistance, nurses." he said. His every move shot waves of pain throughout his whole body, making it difficult for him to dress himself. And if they wanted to stay there, they might as well make themselves useful.

A young nurse who had had wandering hands when she showered him came in, followed by the one who brought him food. They were both pretty, for mortals. If his body wasn't aching, he would have taken them both. Maybe even at the same time. Unfortunately, his body wouldn't let him have this comfort.

The one with bold hands pulled his pants up for him and zipped it, grinning, looking at him the eyes. Her advances were pointless, but he liked that she acknowledged him as a powerful sexual being. The other one helped him with his shirt in silence, trying hard not to giggle again.

"Will your wife come to pick you up?" asked the young one, pushing her blond hair back. He raised a brow. He had no wife. He had been on Midguard for a week, of which, six days were spent at the hospital since he had been beaten by men in hoods in a dark street, the night he had been thrown on the damned planet.

Perhaps she was speaking of the woman who had watched him be beaten up with bored eyes. The rotten quim would have it coming if he had known who she was.

"I know not of whom you speak, nurse." he told her.

She took the paper hanging at the end of his bed, the one where the men in white wrote things after examining him. "Oh!" she exclaimed happily. "Then miss-" she searched for something on the paper. " Avelin, and you aren't together then?" she asked raising a brow.

"I know no woman called Avelin." he answered.

The nurses exchanged a confused glanced. It seemed the patient had been hit harder than they thought and lost part of his memory. "When she signed you in, she said you were her partner." insisted the older nurse. "Don't you remember her? A woman about as high as your shoulders, hair blacker than yours, red lips, high heel-"

"Brown indifferent eyes, wearing a thin golden necklace with a feather as pendant, and cold like winter?" he asked.

" She was not cold." The brunette shrugged. "She was wearing sunglasses so I do not know the colour of her eyes, but she seemed profoundly touched by your being hurt." She paused and tried to remember more detail. "She did wore a golden necklace." she confirmed. He furrowed a brow, thinking. The woman who watched him be bled then came to check if he was dead or not, without seeming to care, had brought him here it seemed.

"So you do remember Miss Avelin?" insisted the blond one. She had been there when the woman with wavy black hair had filled the forms. She had claimed to be so shocked that she could remember nothing else than her own name. Hannah Avelin. And just like that, she had had him admitted, giving neither her information, nor his. However she paid his bill in full with a credit card saying he was not covered by any insurance. After that she never called to inquire about his health, nor did she come to visit. She had vanished from '_her partner's_' life. And he had never spoken of her. Then again he barely ever spoke. He hadn't even given his name to anyone. They seemed to be one of those weird ass rich couples, who hated each other but stayed together.

"Of course he knows me." intruded the said Miss Avelin, coming in. "And you better be ready, _Darling_," she told him, as she amorously traced his jaw with a finger. "We have so much to talk about."

She was the woman he had seen before he had passed out. And she was, at the moment, very caring, like the nurses had said. Though, he only remembered her as an unpleasant emotionless presence.

He thought about rejecting her, saying he did not know who she was and refusing to follow her, wherever it was she planned on taking him, but it didn't seem like the best of choices. If he didn't follow her, where was he supposed to go? How was he supposed to feed? He had no intention on working for some Midguardian scum. He had already been humiliated but taking orders from an underling would be hitting a new low.

"Indeed, there is a plenty we shall speak of." he answered, curious.

When this _Miss Avelin_ took his arm and led him out of the room, smiling and thanking the nurses, he followed her without resisting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

(Loki)

"Welcome home, _Darling_" she said. The affectionate she had used at the hospital had completely disappeared. He looked around the wide, well furnished space she had brought him into, while she took off her jacket, let it fall, then slipped out of her high heels, carelessly leaving them on the floor. "I hope you enjoyed, your rest at the hospital and are ready to work." she said as she sat on a grey couch.

He chuckled. Was the woman a complete fool? A god, work for a mere mortal? "And what makes you think, human Avelin, that I would work for you." He sat in front of her, looking as defiant as ever. The woman did not seem impressed though. Her face was impassive. Neither happy, nor sad, nor angry, nor cunning, nor nothing.

"First of all, my name, is not Hannah Avelin. I borrowed it so no one could work their way back to me." She crossed her legs. "You are to call me Dan." she ordered.

He laughed at her insolence.

"Telling me your real name after having worked so hard to hide it isn't a smart move, foolish mortal." he jerked. "I could use it against you since you have something to hide."

"Who said it was my real name?" she replied, lighting a cigarette. Her attitude unnerved him but he did not react on it for it would be letting her win. "And who, on earth, would listen to what some scum of society have to say?" She exhaled some smoke. He did not like the smell of it.

He decided he didn't have the patience to deal with the creature's arrogance and stood up to leave. He would rather manipulate some easy target while he was weak than waste the little energy he had on this _Dan _who acted like a predator. He could always break her later, when his appetite would be big enough for a meal her size.

"The door is locked. You can't get out." she told him. "Unless you jump by the window. Though, I wouldn't recommend it. Falling from the 76th floor of the building would turn your body into human porridge, _Darling_." she warned, leaving her lit cigarette to consume itself with time. He opened his mouth, but to his annoyance, the quim cut him short before he could make a sound. " If you work well to repay me for the hospital bill, then, you will earn the key of that unbreakable door, and will be free to do as you please in no time."

The Asguardian wanted nothing more than to crush her dark silken draped skull.

"And what makes you think, I won't kill you, rumbling cunt?"

Dan did not seem to appreciate being called a _cunt_ and gave him a smirk he knew to have worn quite often himself. She clearly thought him inferior to her.

"Since, it is your first day, I will be kind and forgive you crass mouth." she spat. He raised a brow. Was he supposed to feel threatened? " If you killed me, you would die in here before finding the key. And between you and I, I wouldn't bet on you winning if you put a fight in your actual state. An eight years old brat could terminate you easily." she mocked as she came closer.

She did have a point. He could barely clothe himself so fighting was out of the question. Why did his father have to take everything away from him? The whole situation was ridiculous.

The trickster lost track of his thoughts when Dan was done examining his face and pulled his shirt up. He raised a brow. What was the weird human doing now? Was she going to touch him? Was that the 'work' she had mentioned earlier? He looked at her face. The blond nurse was prettier by far and the shy one curvier. Still, she wasn't undesirable. Though, she had cruel lips and he could never trust them enough to let that mouth anywhere near his cock.

She brushed her thin cold fingers against his bruises and let them dance all the way down to the button of his pants. Before she could undo it Loki grabbed her hand.

"If what you want is whore, I fear you have chosen to imprison the wrong god." His voice was filled with poison.

She laughed, snapped her hand out of his grip, pulled his hair back, hard. He tried to raise an arm to push her away, but the aching in his side wouldn't let him. He could do nothing as her hand plunged into pants to consider his member and cup his balls.

A woman's touch had never felt so uncomfortable before. He swore to himself he would kill her with his own hands.

"God?" she repeated as she ran her finger around his cock, then along it, as if to measure it. She seemed content with it and released him. "They are no such thing as gods!" she exclaimed, leaving him to go look inside a drawer further away.

"What of the one who caused New York's destruction?" he argued. His pride was hurt and he hated that he could still feel her cold fingers around his sex.

She exhaled, exasperated. It seemed that she had trouble finding whatever she was looking for. "He was more powerful than any human, granted, but he was no god. Just an alien with a superiority complex."

An _alien_?He felt insulted. _She_ was the alien! He thought about giver her a good kick, but after the long ride to arrive in her high perched habitation he only had enough strength left to stand, and not for too long.

She let out a satisfied gasp when she found out what she had been looking for. An unfamiliar tube like object. She squeezed it and a pale cream came out making a disgusting noise. Se tried to apply it on the violet on his face but he prevented her from doing so.

"What is this filthy paste? " he asked suspect something not at all pleasant would happen if it touched him.

"A russian healing '_paste'_, for pain." she replied as if mocking his choice of word. He did not let go of her hand and looked on her face for any sign that he could trust her. "Are you afraid I might be trying to poison you?" she smirked again like he used to do. "If I wanted you dead, Darling, I would have left you rot in the street where I found you instead of calling for an ambulance." With his free hand he took the tube out of her hand and decided to apply the paste on his wound himself. He did not want the human to touch him again. Only talking to her made him feel tainted, dirty, less of a god.

"Why didn't you leave me to die? I never asked for help."

"Don't you know that not helping someone in need is punishable by the law." she told him sounding almost honest.

"You do not strike me as a concerned citizen, mortal." He could feel her gaze linger on him as he spread the curious fresh cream on his torso. Although, she wasn't staring at him with lust in her eyes, but rather with admiration like one could direct to a piece of art. He was almost flattered, but he did not enjoy being seen as a possession.

She laughed. "Because I am not." she admitted. "I couldn't have cared less if you had died."

"Then why?" He tugged his shirt neatly in his pants and sat, exhausted.

"Because you survived, you proved you were a fighter." she started. "And because I was too lonely in this gigantic suite." She smiled.

"I have no intention on becoming your personal wench. So I suggest you use that money of yours to buy yourself another cock, _Darling._"

Dan smile grew wider. She was amused. "You are mistaking my intentions towards you. I have no interest in your precious cock." A rectangular black box laying on the table lit up and vibrated three times. Thinking it might be weapon, he glared at it. She looked upon the peculiar item for a second then seemed to have lost interest in it. "I am keeping you here so that you can entertain me. I have brought you here as a _pet_. And one does not sleep with their _pet_."

"I -"

"Hush!" she cut him. "Don't get excited now, you need to rest first. I would be happy to engage in an argument when you will look like you can survive it. Follow me." She extended an arm as an invitation but he ignored it and chose to walk with difficulty, but on his own.

He saw her lick her lips before they curled into a perverse smile. This human promised to be a head ache. He decided he would take care of her on the morrow, after having rested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

(Dan)

Dan was pleased with her pet. The man had been damaged _just enough_ to know not to put an actual fight despite being seemingly defiant by nature, there was no one looking for him, and he amused her already.

He wasn't _too_ talkative, he seemed to be smart, and had this peculiar habit of calling her _'human'_ or _'mortal_', and all in all, was a good looking package.

Someone with his manners, speech and charisma certainly hadn't been raised by teachers or electricians or any other middle class born parents. Perhaps, he hadn't always been society scum like she had thought when she found him. She guessed there was a story behind the man and if she had been more sensitive to emotions, her body would be shaking with excitement at the idea of finding out what it was.

Yes, she already liked her toy, and was delighted that she had not opted for a dog or any other animal that would have stuck to her leg all day and all night. Surely another human's company was better. Although, she disliked most other humans. But it seemed they had that in common so this one should not be a problem. And if he was, she could always bend him in a way she would like him to bend.

He hadn't given his name to any one at the hospital and had refused to give it to her in the car, so she decided she would rename him. But since she couldn't think of any good name, '_Darling_' would have to do for now.

After all, he was her _Darling_ now. She had bought him, by saving his life and paying his hospital bill, which she was certain he couldn't have afforded judging by the state of his clothes. She would have to buy him new ones. And a necklace, with '_Darling_' engraved on it. A silver manly one would suit him well. Or a leach? She shook the thought out immediately. A leach would be most _distasteful_. Wild animals wore leaches, not classy domestic pets like hers. Though, she should probably buy a whip or something in case he needed to be disciplined.

* * *

><p>(Loki)<p>

When Loki woke up, he was surprised to find that the woman who insisted on being called Dan, was not in the bed he had slept in. She had laid near him, petting his hair gently until he had fallen asleep the night before.

He wondered if that was what she meant by being her 'pet': living in a comfortable environment and being caressed until he fell asleep. He could spend his year of punishment living like this – _if_ she stopped calling him a pet and thinking herself superior than he was.

When he left the room, he expected to find breakfast ready for him. Instead he found Dan sitting at the table in the kitchen, looking impatient.

"I expected to wake to the smell of food." she growled.

"So did I." he complained. The human laughed. Her laugh was becoming more and more annoying to his ears. "I fail to see where the humour is to be found in my words." he told her as he sat in front of her. "Certainly, you do not expect me to cook."

"But _I do_, Darling. It is part of your work." She pointed at a big white machine-like object with _HITACHI _written on it. "It is full. I will give you the liberty to cook us whatever you would like."

He took it the machine was where humans stored their food.

" I do not cook, mortal. Servants like you do it for me." He ignored the coldness of her yes. "You would do well to start the cooking, I am deprived of patience when it comes to food." he added. He was surprised to see her stand up, and seemingly comply without arguing. She opened a drawer, calmly and took a knife out of it, then opened the food container, pulled a long hard salami out of it and put it all in front of him, on the table.

"Cut it." she ordered.

This time he was the one laughing.

"Your sense of humour is most peculiar." he pushed the items towards her. "Be a good woman, and do your job." He smirked like she had smirked the precious night.

The Midguadian grabbed the salami, pushed it against his side and twisted it so that it would rub hard against his broken bones. Loki let out groans of pains and tried to push her away but the pain that had awoken paralysed his now weak body and his vision blurred.

"I can be nice." began the human, "I can be _good_ to you, but only if _**you**_ are _**very good**_ to _**me**_." she warned, twisting the salami harder against his aching side. "And if you aren't, then you will be punished, do you _understand_?"

"I have been tortured by C_hiaunri_, so don't think there is anything trick you can do to me to turn me into your little pet, cheap whore." he laughed, despite the pain.

"I don't know what a '_tchidori'_ is," she said putting the dry meat on the table. "But I am sure you weren't as weak as you are now when they had you for themselves." she mocked. She didn't sound like she believed he had been tortured.

Still, she had a point. He did have the endurance of a god then. His body could barely endure the soreness of muscles now. It was as though his carnal envelop felt pain more intensely, more easily and recovered from it more slowly.

Dan ceased the knife by its handle and caressed its blade like one would touch a lover. He feared she would plant him it his flesh, and bit his lips in apprehension.

"If you won't cook, then you won't eat." she said before heading to the drawer and putting the weapon back where it belonged. She then put the salami back in the food container and pressed some buttons on the machine. A loud clicking sounds coming from the room's drawers were heard. "The wonders you can do with technology, nowadays. You enter a code, push some buttons and everything locks itself for you." she murmured loud enough for him to hear.

The though of the food being here but inaccessible was most unpleasant. Maybe he could figure out what was the code and which 'buttons' to press when she would be in another room.

"The sooner, you will accept your condition, the better things will be for the both of us." she whispered in his ear, before biting it sensually. He shivered at the touch. "Do not expect me to be back until after dinner." she added, standing straight, as though nothing had happened.

He could hear her steps in the other room and thought _this_ was an occasion to force his way out of the whore's apartments. He had no were to go but at least out there, no one would call him a '_darling pet'_. However as soon as he attempted to stand up, pain spread through him faster than Thor believed his lies. Feeling miserable, he stayed on his chair and listened to his way out close in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

(Loki)

While she was out, trying to ignore the growling of his stomach Loki searched through the mysterious woman's belonging. Surely there must be something compromising about her, perhaps he would find the key she had mentioned if she had a double left somewhere, or at the very least, discover what was her name.

Despite all the time he had had, he found nothing. Or _almost_ nothing.

There was a well hidden cupboard in which they were several book like items with "PASSPORT" written on. Each of them had different ornaments and where written in different languages. There was a small picture of her inside, with a different hair colour, haircut, eye colour and name in each one of them. She had so many identities, he could not tell which one was the real one. They could also all be fake.

Other than that, he discovered that she only had clothes and undergarments made of fine soft goods, a heavy number of pointy heeled shoes to compensate to make her tower most other women, fake scalps with different hair colours and sizes, jewel of all sorts, intoxicating feminine perfumes, and an impressive amount of penis shaped vibrating machines among other objects he guessed were used for sex as well.

Her face did not express much yet her rooms spoke even less. There was nothing on the walls but bland paintings, she did not kept a diary, the only books in her bedroom were dictionaries, not colour nor item seemed to be favoured from the others, and she was neither messy nor obssessed by cleaning

How was he supposed to find an exploitable weakness if she left none to be found? How could a silly human be so hard to see through? Even Heimdall seemed like an easier nut to crack, now.

He wondered if Heimdall could see him right now. Of course he could. He was probably even enjoying it. Every one was must have been laughing at him, and his miserable condition. No one had moved a finger when he had almost been killed and it seemed that no one would move a finger now that he was being played with by female mortal with no identity – _ and possibly no soul, _he told himself. No one with a soul, even the worst kind, had no identity.

Perhaps she was helping Odin punish him... Perhaps it was all part of his sentence... No, she couldn't be part of it. She was not the type of person who had allies, trusted anyone, nor did anything for anyone else.

_Trust?_ Maybe there laid the answer.

* * *

><p>(Dan)<p>

When she opened the door, Dan hadn't been expecting to find her Darling sitting comfortably in the main room's couch, legs spread unsophisticatedely. But there he was. Her passports cupboard sitting near him, while he flicked through the pages of one of them.

"Tell me human, which one of your all your... _selves_ was it?" he asked, amused.

"Pardon?" She came in and closed the door. It locked itself behind her automatically. Darling threw the passport he had been looking through somewhere behind him. She guessed that she would find a small pile of them tossed all over room, behind the white leathered couch.

"Who were you when you were disappointed by life?" He picked another passport and opened it. "Were you Noémie from France?" He smiled a little at the name of the country. She understood why. 'France'. It sounded both ridiculous and sophisticated at the same time. She would have him visit that place if he could find the time. "Diana from Italia? Emily from Australia?"

She sat in front of him, unconcerned, leaving all the bags she carried at her feet.

"To be disappointed by life would require me to have expected anything from it to begin with, Darling."she told him. She was curious to see where this was going.

"Don't pretend with me, mortal, it is pointless. I can tell a lie when I hear one. I can tell you are trying to lure me into believing one." He sounded somewhat bored.

She decided he was probably saying the truth when he said he could tell lies from truths. However, he was definitely less good at it than he thought.

"Alright, I used to believe living was a blessing, then I grew up and realised: it is a curse." she lied. As far as she could remember she had never cared about what life was about. Good, bad, it didn't matter. Both were non-existent concepts people used to make others feel either guilt or pride.

"What tore your naïvety apart?" He threw away another passport. She sat in the opposite couch.

"An answer for an answer, Darling." she said crossing her legs. He did not protest and stood straight; twitching twice because of his aching broken bone;, as a sign that he would welcome her questions. This was entertaining. Dan congratulated herself for having bought him, once more. "What is your name?"

"Tony." he answered quickly.

She puffed. It made him smile. She took it as a sign that he knew she aware he was lying.

"A truth for a truth." he told her, making it clear that he had only pretended not to notice she had lied before, _and_ that he had manipulated her into doing so.

"You tricked me into lying?" she asked smirking. She had not noticed. "Fair enough." She laid back on her couch. "I was born the way I am." she offered. "If you thought that maybe, a parent, a friend, or a lover had broken my sensitive little woman's heart, you were wrong." she made sure to be as theatrical as possible to expose the ridiculousness of the idea. He had clearly underestimated her.

He squinted both eyes, then seemed to accept the situation.

"Do you truly care about nothing?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested in the answer. Was he faking his interest? Dan could not tell.

"An answer for an answer" she repeated. "What is your name?"

"Loki Laufeyson." He rubbed his stomach. It reminded Dan that he hadn't eaten eat today because she had locked all the food away.

She took her phone out and googled the name, hoping to find some sort of profile on facebook, likedin or somewhere else.

Articles on the New York incident with the self proclaimed God showed up. _'Loki the trickster'_ it said. However, the only picture taken from close of the power craving alien wasn't clear enough to discern his face. She could only tell that him and the raven haired man sitting in front of her had the same haircut and milk pale skin.

"Prove it." she demanded authoritatively.

"First, answer my question." he replied, on the same tone. "Do you truly care about nothing?"

"I care about nothing but myself, my comfort and, now, I also care about you _Darling_. You become more intriguing every minute that goes by." Her smiled disappeared and her brows furrowed lightly. "Prove your identity."

"How do you wish me to prove my identity?"

"Show me one of your magic tricks or your strength. Kill someone by touching them with a finger, do something a human could not do!" she exclaimed.

He laughed out loud, mocking her. She understood how stupid her demand was. If he could have used magic or any other sort of inhuman ability, he would have been able to defend himself against the three men, he wouldn't be trapped here.

"I suspect you are smarter than that. Try again." he told her. He was obviously enjoying to know that she could make mistakes. And dumb ones at that. Being rash had always been the one problem she had trouble dealing with.

"What happened to your powers?"

"They were taken from me, as a sentence for _the incident_." he said bitterly.

Clearly, he despised being powerless. She could identify with that. Though, at the moment, she felt like a goddess. The most feared enemy of earth was her darling pet. A reluctant one, but her pet nonetheless. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Don't be silly Midguardian. Have you heard other humans speak the way I do? With my accent?"

"I think, you deserve some food for what you have given me." she said smiling. She saw him grimace.

"And what have I given you? Useless information only. I am already trapped here, as you have made sure of, so there would be no point in using what I told you to threaten me. Plus I am safer here, than out there. If any one recognised me, no doubt I would be killed in the minute." He seemed bored again and was readying himself to leave.

"You have given me satisfaction by cracking a way for me through your armour, _Loki_."

He did not glare at her but Dan could feel her last comment had had some impact on him. The trickster was hers to control. She liked the peculiarity of the situation.

Dan stood up an caught up quickly with Loki who had troubles walking. She tried to take his arm to help him, but once again, he rejected her help by ignoring her. "Take a bath, and try your new clothes," she told him, almost nicely before forcing the shopping bags in his hands. "I will make an exception for you, my Darling, and bring you something delicious to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Loki)

Loki did as he was told. Not because he was told to of course, but because having worn the same rags for two days, and sweat in them because of all the moving snooping in the woman's stuff had required, had made him feel dirty. Plus, a warm bath was always welcomed, after a _victory_.

The foolish human thought _she_ had him. How perfect. Now he had her thinking he she was leading the game, he would be able manipulate easily, and she wouldn't notice. "_Sharing you secrets, telling the truth in its entirety, is the only way to build trust, my son." _Odinhad told him when he was child. It was the slow way, but the sure one and certainty of results was always better than fast sloppy results.

Did Dan even realised that she was about to make and bring him some food, like the servant she ought to be? Idiot. He had been alarmed for nothing earlier, thinking she would be difficult to take care of.

Still, she had to manipulated with care. She might be too quick to act when excited, but was also easily put on her guard. It didn't matter much though. She could be dealt with, with time, and he and plenty of that. Actually, it's all he had. Time.

When he slipped into the hot water, he was almost thankful for having met Dan. What else would he be doing now if he hadn't met her? Be rotting in a street and steal other's money so he could feed? How pathetic would that have been... He might be in danger of random humiliations now and then, whilst he lived here, but at least he had a comfortable bed, privacy and once he would have earned her trust, he would even have a slave. All he missed was good mead to drink and curvy women to fuck. Even the least good looking one of the two nurses would do.

He pictured the mid thirty years old short brown headed woman naked, hair down, touching herself and moaning loudly, eyes filled with lust and tainted by a little bit of guilt for pleasuring herself in front of the stranger he was to her.

His member hardened quickly (he was glad to see that the speed at which his it grew hard was still inhuman) and wanting this moment to last, he stroked its length slowly, building up the pleasure, making it an enjoyable torture.

" Will you need help with that, Darling?"

The voice startled him. _Damn human ears with reduced capacities. Had I still been a god, I would have heard you coming._

The woman shamelessly stared at his sex, and once more, he could see that she saw him as no more than a possession. Could she be any more unnerving?

"They are things, like_ cooking_, I can resign to do, but _whoring_ is not one of them." he spat. He did not want to continue touching himself with _that one_ in the room. Yet, his erection was stubborn, and refused to die.

Dan put the food she had made in balance on the bath's border, then pulled down the toilets lid and sat on it, her cruel smile on again. "What if I _ordered_ you to take me, made it part of your job?" she asked, cockily.

He frowned. Could she leave already? He had urgent business to take care of, and she was not welcomed to watch.

"Then I might let you suck my cock to have you shut your mouth." he barked. She giggled as though he had said something charming. "I thought sleeping with a pet would be under you?" He would rather be called a pet and be treated as one than squeeze himself inside Dan. _I bet her cunt bites harder than her mouth_,he thought_._

She ignored his comment, slipped her hands under her tight grey dress, took off her bottom undergarment and send it to lay on the floor. Loki stared at the item of clothing already certain he would not like what would happen next.

His jaw clenched despite his trying to keep his cool when he understood what she was doing. He wondered how the woman could do it so easily; do things to make him mad so easily. It was as though she did not even try, she simply knew what to do.

She pulled her dress up, over her hips and spread her legs, revealing her pink flesh to Loki's eyes. He raised a brow. He still did not wish to take her. But he had to admit that as long as his eyes were set on her slit and not her face, he was quite turned on.

He ceased his member and focusing on nothing else but her cunt, and started pumping his cock gently. Then stopped as suddenly as he had started... Her fingers, her cold thin fingers were rubbing against her clit, causing her to moan. He shivered. He could feel the ghost of her unwanted finger's touch on his cock when she had caressed it. Or examined it? Who knew with that strange Midguardian.

Although, the sound of her voice itself was not unpleasant, her moans were rude to his ears. He sighed again. She did not seem to be any where close to be done. And she was still staring at him, with her freezing gaze.

For a moment, he was almost cold in his fuming bath. How ironic for a Frozen Giant.

Smirking, enjoying herself at his dismay, Dan inserted two fingers inside her. They slipped in with no difficulty. And as they moved, Loki's hand found its way back on his rock hard shaft, moving up and down, fast. Every time she moaned, he responded with a groan. As he drew close to his climax, he jerked his head back and closed his eyes, picturing himself being touched by the blond nurse again. Her hands were small, warm and worked quickly. He remembered how she had bitten her lips with desire burning in her eyes, as she circled the tip of his cock with her thumb and squeezed it lightly when it had become sensitive. He came loudly, as soon as he heard Dan come.

As he relaxed and caught his breath, Dan closed her legs, used them to walk to him and tried to kiss his forehead. He moved his head away, but she wrapped her hands around it and immobilised it. She kissed his forehead. He grimaced and was not surprised to not having felt any affection in her kiss. It was as empty of emotion as a void.

"You did well, Darling." she congratulated him before leaving the room. He growled and decided he would do better to eat the food before it could run colder.

* * *

><p>(Dan)<p>

Sipping a glass of expensive Bourgogn, Dan tried to figure out why instead of having asked for her name, her job, or anything truly relevant at all, the trickster had insisted on knowing if she felt emotions, when everything about her screamed SOCIOPATH. She wouldn't be needing a pet to keep her company if she had had any friends, her behaviour wouldn't change radically when confronted to others if she had not been trying to manipulated them, and on top of that, if she had been _normal, _she wouldn't have locked him up here.

She was convinced he was preparing something. He couldn't have given up on fleeing already? He was The Trickster from mythology books, the one who made other Gods? – _Alien? S_he wasn't sure any more – look as smart as newborns. Or maybe he had lied. May be he was not Loki Laufeyson and was only making fun of her. Maybe he was one of _them_. She doubted it, but she would buy a metal detector and search him from microchip, anyway.

She poured herself some more wine, wondering about the circumstances that lead to the mad man she had seen on TV, and who was so feared, to end up in a sketchy street and be beaten by hooded taller and more muscular men. Did he owe them money? Was it a drug dealing that ended up badly?

Her thoughts trailed to the man she had given the drugs she had bought in that area. She wondered if the junky was had O.D.-ied since he hadn't called her back for more of _the good stuff_. It would be great if he had finally died. His living was literally a waste of the planet's oxygen. Dan felt almost proud for possibly having participated in saving the planet's from running out of its precious air.

She poured herself a third glass, this time remembering her darling pet with a confused boner. She laughed. He had resisted, given in, resisted then came hard when her reaching her climax had exited him too much.

She remembered the way he had laid back in his bath after then frowned and relaxed. He hadn't cared in the end. He had felt no shame, nor guilt. Perhaps a little regret that she wasn't one of those wet nurses who looked at him as if they had never seen a man before. She sighed, appalled by the low capacity of control over impulsions other humans had. How could they not be able control those things? It wasn't hard. It wasn't a science. It wasn't magic. If she could control herself this well, be turned on when she decided to be, be turned off when she decided to be, express anger when she was calm, express happiness when she was irritated, they could too.

She sighed again. In three weeks, her Darling would already be stronger and become a threat. Before the next week, she would have to find something to keep him weaker than she was. Otherwise the game would not be as entertaining, nor even fair. After all he was not an 'all mighty' alien from a more advanced world. _Yet he glares at my phone as if it was about to explode every time it vibrates_.

She decided that as soon as she could make time for him in her schedule, she would introduce to the TV.


End file.
